1. Field of the Invention
This technology relates to oil and gas wells, and in particular to a well component having a sealing profile that includes engaging protrusions with collapsible tubes therebetween.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Typical oil and gas wells include multiple components, such as, for example, wellheads, annular seals, and tubing hangers. During some phases of operation, it is desirable to seal the interfaces between the well components to prevent fluids from passing between the well components. To increase the ability of components to seal together, some well components are equipped with protrusions, sometimes referred to as wickers, on at least one of adjacent components. These protrusions serve to engage with the surface of an adjacent well member to increase sealing between the well components.
One problem with the use of such protrusions to enhance sealing is hydraulic lock. Hydraulic lock occurs when well fluid fills the valleys between the protrusions and becomes trapped when the protrusions engage an adjacent well component surface. Because most well fluid is not compressible, the fluid filled valleys prevent or restrict movement of the protrusions toward an opposing surface. To eliminate this problem, different technologies have been used.
One such technology includes the use of collapsible foam, which fills the valleys, displacing the well fluid therefrom. The foam typically consists of a large quantity of small hollow balls, or glass beads, which are collapsible when compressed. As the protrusions engage an opposing surface, the foam is crushed by the opposing surface. The use of collapsible foam, however, can be problematic. For example, the small glass beads are difficult to embed on the valleys between protrusions, requiring a special coating process during the manufacturing of the well components. Furthermore, as the beads are crushed, the crushed pieces of the beads accumulate in the bottom of the valleys, ultimately filling the valleys enough that the “bite” between the protrusions and an opposing surface is impeded.